El Mejor Adorno Para Navidad
by Luchy Rct
Summary: -Tal vez el mejor adorno de navidad es una gran sonrisa, Edward." Alice tratará de devolverle el espíritu de la Navidad a Edward. -A/E canon -E/B // Para el concurso de Yuliss y Tatarata


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

_**CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST**_

**Título: **El mejor adorno para navidad.

**Autora: **Luchyrct

**Personajes:** Alice/Edward (Canon)

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** -Tal vez el mejor adorno de navidad es una gran sonrisa, Edward-.Alice escogió a Edward para ayudarla a organizar la mejor Navidad, pero el problema es que Edward no tiene el espíritu y Alice tratará de devolvérselo.

**.**

**.**

_**El Mejor Adorno Para Navidad**_

_Ojala pudiésemos meter el espíritu de navidad en jarros, y abrir un jarro cada mes del año._

Estaba realmente emocionada. Tan sólo faltaban veinte horas para que llegara Noche Buena. Esta sería la primera Navidad con Bella, por lo que esperaba poder hacer que Edward disfrutara de ello también.

Suspire. Eso sería una tarea casi imposible.

Me deje caer sobre el hielo. Era bueno no poder sentir frío, de lo contrario no podría estar acostada en medio del bosque cubierto de nieve.

Fije la vista en el cielo, cubierto de grises nubes que descargaban pequeñas bolas blancas. Era hermoso, la mejor época del año en donde de verdad podríamos parecer una familia. Pero esta sería la mejor hasta el momento. El hecho de que Bella viniese a pasar Noche Buena con nosotros significaba que íbamos a tener que seguir todas las tradiciones: Asar un pavo, comer malvaviscos frente a la chimenea…

…OK, ella comería. De cualquier forma esperaba que todo fuera perfecto. Quería que Edward disfrutara la Navidad.

Deje que los copos de nieve cubrieran mi cuerpo. Era relajante sentirlos caer delicadamente sobre mí.

-Que extraño que no me hayas visto venir.- me sobresalte al oír la voz de mi hermano.

Me senté y Edward se dejo caer a mi lado.

-Estaba pensando…

-Lo sé.- me interrumpió.

Después de ello un incomodo silencio se prolongo. Era extraño entre nosotros. Aún más extraño era en mí.

-Accedí a ayudarte con esto de armar…

- No accediste.- le interrumpí y lo miré con una sonrisa burlona en mi cara.- Te obligue a ayudarme.

- Sí, es cierto.- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Pero también sabes que sí no quería hacerlo no hubiese forma de que te ayudará.

Solté una carcajada. Era verdad, pero aún así mi poder de persuadir seguía siendo muy bueno.

-Pero siempre puedo saber que tácticas vas a usar.- acotó conforme a mi pensamiento.

Le saque la lengua y de un salto me puse pie. ¡Ya sabía que íbamos a ser! Sin duda lograría mi objetivo y…

… bloqueé mi mente apenas note que Edward, desde su lugar en el suelo, me miraba con curiosidad y se mordía el labio para contener la risa.

-¡Maldito lector de mentes!

Edward se rió de mi enfado, y eso me enojo aún más. Me cruce de brazos y empecé a mover mi pie izquierdo con impaciencia.

-Ok, ya va loca.- se puso de pie en un segundo y corrió hasta la casa.

Suspire y lo seguí. A veces Edward podía comportarse peor que un niño de diez años.

Entre a la casa y lo encontré junto a Esme ayudándola a abrir todas las cajas de adornos para la fiesta.

-¡Jasper! ¡Emmett!.- grite, aunque era innecesario.

Mire el reloj, sólo teníamos diecinueve horas para hacer que esta fiesta valiera realmente la pena.

Corrí por la casa en busca de todo lo que necesitaríamos para llevarla acabo.

-Si no bajan en menos de dos segundos haré que sus vidas se vean realmente miserables.- amenace en voz baja, aunque fue suficiente para hacer que Emmett dejará a Rosalie en la habitación y que Jasper dejará de envolver el hermoso collar que iba a regalarme.

-Sentimos el retrazo,- se disculpo Jazz.

Voltee, alejándome del piano de Edward donde había dejado un par de cajas, y observe a mi esposo y a mi hermano. Ambos estaban parados, quietos, mirándome.

Sonreí ampliamente y me recosté sobre el piano. Edward iba a matarme por ello más tarde.

-Jazz, necesito que te ocupes de conseguir leña y carbón.- él asintió con la cabeza.- Más carbón que leña.- sonreí burlonamente mirando a Edward, quién rodó los ojos y continuo desempacando los adornos. Eso me recordó…-¡Y el mejor árbol para navidad!.- Jadeé.-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese detalle? ¡Vamos, Jazz, corre!

No tuve que decir más y desapareció de la casa. Esto estaba mal ¿Algo más había olvidado?

-¡La cabeza, Alice!.- me grito Edward.

Lo fulmine con la mirada ¡Idiota!

-Hermano creo que es mejor que cierres la boca sino quieres morir.- le previno Emmett.

Edward asintió. Emmett sabía bien cuando había que acabar con una broma. Concentre mi atención en él. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien con darle una tarea tan complicada a Emmett, pero era el único que quedaba.

Rosalie se había negado a ayudar siquiera- como ya era costumbre-, Carlisle trabajaba hasta tarde, Esme debía cocinar, Jasper conseguir las cosas, Edward estaba conmigo…

Ok, sólo esperaba que pudiera no confundir los alimentos como en el día de Acción de Gracias.

-Necesito que vayas al supermercado…

-¡Oh, Yeah! Alice, has escogido a tu hom…

-¡Cállate!.- le ordene y cerro la boca fuertemente.- Por tu bien, Emmett, espero que esta vez no cometas ningún error o lo lamentaras.- le advertí seria.

Emmett trago en seco y asintió. Saque de mi bolsillo una hoja con la lista de todas las cosas que debía conseguir.

-No quiero errores ¿Oíste?.- asintió.- Sí gustas algo más puedes comprarlo… ¡Pero compórtate!

Emmett saco de mi mano la lista y desapareció de mi vista.

-Cariño, no deberías tratar así a tu hermano.- me regaño Esme antes de ir a la cocina.

Rodé los ojos y me acerque a Edward.

-Tenemos que hacer una bota para Bella.- le sonreí y él asintió.- Hay que decorar la sala, la entrada, el frente de la casa.- empecé a contar con los dedos todas las tareas ¡Teníamos tan poco tiempo!.- Hay que vestirte, vestir a los demás, a Bella, a Charlie, hay que preparar la mesa…

-¡Dios, Alice, cálmate! Sabes que podemos hacer todo eso en menos de una hora. ¡Jesús! Tanto lío por Noche Buena. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Quise matarlo cuando lo escuche.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿¡Qué tiene!? ¡Eres un idiota, Edward! ¡Navidad no es un día como cualquier otro!

-Lo sé. Hay que decorar todo y regalarse cosas bonitas si has sido un niño bueno…- empezó a caminar a paso humano hasta el piano para tomar los materiales necesarios para hacer la bota de Bella.

Lo seguí furiosa.

-¡Eso no es Navidad!- chille exasperada.

-Aja.

-Nada de aja, Edward.- refunfuñe. Él saco la tela roja, la blanca y los brillos y se dejo caer al piso de piernas cruzadas.

Respire profundamente varias veces para calmarme. ¿Acaso podía ser más tonto mi hermano?

Lo miré y alce una ceja. Parecía un niño con todos los materiales a su alrededor, las tijeras, los brillos y con su ceño fruncido. Sin duda esa imagen me saco el enfado. Ese era el Edward que yo quería, él que tenía rastros humanos y él que se relajaba unos segundos. Me gustaba que dejará esa fachada de sufrido y disfrutará del momento.

Me senté a su lado y lo ayude a acabar con la bota para Bella.

-Alice.- me llamo cuando estaba escribiendo Bella con brillos.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lo miré, pero él no levanto la cabeza.

_-Sí_

-¿Qué es la Navidad?

Relaje mis hombros y volví a mi tarea, mientras le explicaba.

-Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz.*****

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.- dije con seguridad. Claro que lo estaba.- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-¿Piensas que _nosotros_ podemos pedir deseos? Me refiero, ¿Habrá alguien que nos escuche? Al fin y al cabo se supone que nosotros somos del _bando malo_.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porqué, seamos sinceros Alice, si alguien nos escuchara no seríamos lo que somos.

-Eso es absurdo.- Acabe con la bota y me puse de pie para ir a colgarla a la chimenea junto con las otras.

Edward recogió todo en menos de un segundo. Coloqué la de Bella en medio de la mía y de la de Edward. Luego me giré hacia él.

-¿Por qué no te gusta la Navidad, Edward?

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué más tenemos que hacer?

Suspire y pensé en que nos faltaba. _Vi_ a Jasper como llegaba con el árbol en aproximadamente en 10 minutos.

-¡Jasper llega en 10 minutos!.- festeje olvidándome de la charla con Edward - ¡Tenemos que decorar el frente, pronto!

Edward se rió, aunque no llego a sus ojos. Me acerque y le bese la mejilla antes de tomar las luces y los trinemos para poner en el tejado de la casa.

Corrimos a fuera y Edward se llevo los renos mientras yo me encargaba a de poner las luces de colores alrededor del caño de desagüe, alrededor de las ventanas, en la puerta y en las columnas.

-¡Edward, trae las bolas navideñas de exteriores para poner en las escaleras!.

Me aleje lo suficiente para poder ver el frente de la casa. Sin duda había quedado muy bien. Edward había hecho un buen trabajo ubicando a los renos en el tejado.

Mire al cielo, aún cubierto de nubes y recordé como los niños solían divertirse con la nieve… ¡Esa era la solución!

Edward estaba acabando de poner las pelotas de luz roja en los escalones del porcshe.

Sonreí de forma maléfica y empecé a cantar el himno japonés en mi cabeza.

-¡Hay, no, no, no, Alice!.- grito Edward, dándose vuelta.- ¿Qué diablos estas tramando, duende?

En otro momento su sobrenombre me hubiese molestado, pero lo deje pasar. Me agache con suma rapidez y en menos de un segundo le había lanzado una bola de nieve a Edward.

Él se sorprendió al principio. Entre a correr hacía al bosque, riéndome al saber que Edward me seguía. Intento lanzarme uno, pero lo esquive con facilidad.

-¡Deja de bailar, duende! ¡Esto no es justo!.- se quejo, detrás de mi.

-¡Oh, vamos, _Eddie_!.- oí un gruñido y aproveche para lanzarle otra bola de nieve.

-¡Esto no quedará así!.- rugí y solté un gritito cuando _vi s_us intenciones.

Aunque intenté huir, Edward me alcanzo con facilidad, y caímos al suelo. Aprovecho para cubrirme de nieve y despeinarme.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estuvimos riéndonos, pero lo que sabía era que Jasper ya había llegado a la casa y estaba colocando el árbol en la sala.

Después de que nos calmamos nos quedamos acostados sobre la nieve. Se sentía también. Estire los brazos y las piernas, separándolas y juntándolas para dibujar un ángel.

-Creí que tenías diecisiete, Ali.- se burlo Edward.

Gire le cabeza, aún con una estúpida sonrisa, y le saque la lengua.

-Mentalmente tengo cinco.- le seguí el juego.- Creí que había quedado claro el hecho de que era la menos.

Edward se rió y de repente se puso serio. Deje de mover mis extremidades. Sabía lo que se venía, y entendí lo importante que era para él y lo difícil.

-Viene cada año y vendrá para siempre. Y con la Navidad vienen los recuerdos y las costumbres. Esos recuerdos cotidianos humildes a los que me aferraban cuando era humano. Esos que se guardaban en los rincones secretos del corazón.

No dije nada, esperando a que continuara. Había tardado en responder mi pregunta, pero me hizo sentir bien que no la olvidará. Que confiara tanto en mí como para abrirse y contarme sus miedos.

Cuando _vi _que no iba a hablar, intervine.

-No te entiendo, Edward.

-No te ofendas, Ali, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo. No recuerdas nada de tu vida humana, y a veces te envidió por ello…

_-Estúpido.-_ lo regañe mentalmente. No era bonito tener una pared en negro y saber que algo paso.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- suspiro y cerró los ojos.- Odio olvidarme cada vez más de ellos.- entendí que se refería a sus padres.- Odio la Navidad, por que me recuerda que soy un tonto insensible por olvidarme de mis padres biológicos. Cada vez que llega esta fecha mi mente trata con todas sus fuerzas saber que hacía cuando era humano. Pero sólo hay pequeños fragmentos y no puedo descubrir si son recuerdos o imaginaciones mías.

Estaba segura de que en estos momentos estaría llorando. Gire y me acerque a él para abrazarlo. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No sabes lo feo que es no poder recordarla. Sé, y no entiendo como, que mi madre se llamaba Elizabeth que era hermosa y de carácter fuerte, pero no lo recuerdo. A veces la veo en los pensamientos de Carlisle, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero recordar como se veía ante mis ojos. Quiero recordar que hacíamos en Noche Buena como familia…

-Pero no por eso debes perder el espíritu navideños, Edward.- le interrumpí.-Que no la recuerdes, no significa que no haya existido. Aunque tu mente no puedas reproducirla en tu mente no significa que tu corazón la haya olvidado.

-No es lo mismo.

-No. Pero fue hace más de un siglo, Edward. No puedes torturarte por ello. Fue hace años. Sé que los extrañas, aunque no lo digas. Y estoy segura que los sigues amando. Pero ahora tienes una nueva familia. No reemplaza a la tuya humana. Nunca lo haremos. Esta es tu familia vampirica.

-No entiendo, Alice. ¿A qué quieres llegar? Se suponía que estábamos hablando sobre la navidad, y me desviaste de tema.

-Todo se une, Edward.

-No. La navidad es dejar regalos, sentarse en una mesa y comer, y sonreír. La familia no tiene nada que ver.

-Estas equivocado, Edward.- le regañe. Me senté y lo mire desde arriba.- ¿Sabes? Mejor que todos los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad es la presencia de una familia feliz. Eso es la navidad, como te dije antes.

-No…

-Cállate, Edward.- él se puso de pie y lo seguí. Emprendimos el camino a casa a paso humano.- Todos te amamos, Edward. Hasta Rosalie.- él sonrió ante mi intento de hacer un chiste.- Y cada vez que es navidad Esme sufre por tu rechazo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y si lo sabes, por qué lo haces?

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Edward quiero que me prometas algo.- el levanto una ceja, pero al ver que hablaba en serio, me miro.- Prométeme que usarás los pocos recuerdos de tu familia biológica para disfrutar. Haz que esta navidad sea diferente, y haznos felices. Ya tenemos mucho con la negación de Rosalie. Sabes que es importante para Esme, Carlisle y para mí que disfrutes. ¡Ten corazón!

-Alice, sabes que no…

-No hablo del órgano que bombea sangre.- lo fulmine con la mirada.- Promételo.

-Ali…

-¡Que lo hagas!

-Esta bien.

Lo miré unos segundos sin creerlo y luego chille emocionada. Comencé a saltar y lo abrace.

-¡Te amo, Edward! ¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor!.- él se rió y beso mi cabeza con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, duende.

Me separé de él, tome su mano y corrimos a nuestra velocidad normal hasta la casa. Cuando llegamos Jasper y Esme estaban decorando el árbol.

Esme volteó hacía nosotros y sonrió maternalmente.

-Empezamos porque se estaban tardado, niños.

-¡Esta bien!.- solté a Edward y baile hasta llegar a Jasper.

Mi esposo sonrió y me paso un colgante en forma de estrella para que lo pusiera en el árbol. Era hermoso, y sabia que lo había comprado para mí. Le tome la cara y le bese en los labios.

-¡Eres el mejor, Jazz!

-¿Por qué tan feliz?.- pregunto mirando a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre gano.- contesto mi hermano con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomé el adorno que había elegido para él y se lo di.

-Aunque se pierdan otras cosas a lo largo de los años, mantengamos la Navidad como algo brillante.…. Regresemos a nuestra fe infantil.*****

-Nunca la haz perdido, Ali.- me beso la frente y colgó su adorno en el árbol.

Sin duda no podía estar más feliz. Edward se veía bien con esa sonrisa. Esme no podía dejar de verlo.

Baile por toda la sala arreglando los últimos detalles. Todo estaba perfecto.

Sólo faltaban dos horas para que llegarán Bella y Charlie. Subí a dejar la ropa para cada uno.

Cuando entre en la recamará de Edward lo encontré hablando por teléfono. Le guiñe un ojo y me deje caer en su cama. No tardo en acabar de hablar con Bella.

-Dice que te odia por dejarle unos zapatos de arma mortal.

-Si eso imagine.- me reí y le pase su traje.

-Gracias por todo, Alice.- me sonrió.

-Siempre que quieras.

Y sin más salí de la habitación hacía la mía. Oía como abajo Esme y Emmett discutían sobre como cocinar las cosas. No me preocupe más, ya sabía que todo saldría perfecto.

Me había encargado personalmente de que ningún regalo para Bella estuviera envuelto en papel, de esa forma evitábamos otra catástrofe.

¡Sólo una hora y media!

Corrí y me cambie de atuendo. Me puse un vestido rojo con un pequeño bordado verde y unos zapatos al mismo tono.

Cuando Jasper entro en la habitación le indique lo que debía ponerse y salí a la sala. Aun faltaba poner los últimos regalos dentro de las botas. Esme se había encargado de poner los grandes debajo del enorme árbol decorado de juguetes, moños, luces y guirnaldas.

Coloque pequeños ramos de muérdago bajo cada puerta. Llene la bota de Rose con carbón, sabiendo que después de ello iba a matarme, y en la de Emmett deje un pequeño oso de peluche que entre las manos también tenían carbón. Sólo por diversión. Puse los regalos de Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, y Bella.

Cuando llegue a la bota de Edward sonreí como una niña. Deje una pequeña cajita dentro, un pedacito de carbón, y un libro.

Bella llegaría en menos de tres minutos. Corrí a la cocina, y mande a Esme y Emmett a cambiarse.

Coloque un mantel navideño y platos, copas y cubiertos de plata en la mesa. Todo estaba listo para que pudiéramos fingir ser humanos frente a Charlie. Todo era, sencillamente, hermoso.

Camine a paso humano, tratando de perder tiempo, hasta la sala. La chimenea ya estaba encendida e iluminaba todo el living.

5…4…3…2…1…

¡Ring!

Solté y corriendo abrí la puerta. Allí, obviamente, estaba Bella hermosa luciendo mi conjunto y Charlie con su traje. Les sonreí y cuando entraron ya casi toda la familia estaba en la sala para recibirlos.

Bella se sonrojo ante la atención que estaba recibiendo. Busco a Edward y note como se preocupaba al no encontrarlo.

-Tranquila.- le susurre al oído.- Edward bajará.

-¿Estas segura?.- murmuro, aunque toda mi familia la estaba oyendo.- Sé que no le agrada la…

-Ya no es así.

Después de ello salí corriendo a buscar a Edward. Iba a matarlo por demorarse. Entre en su recamará sin pedir permiso y lo encontré sentado al pie de la cama jugando con una cajita.

Chille al entender que representaba y Edward levanto la cabeza.

-¿Crees que aceptará?.- note el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

_-Obviamente, que sí_.

-Creo que no es buena idea. Charlie…

-¡Será lo más romántico, Edward!.- corrí a abrazarlo.

Cuando me separé volví a fruncir el ceño.

-Bella esta preocupada porque no bajas. Sólo faltan unos minutos para que sean las doce.

Suspiro.

-Se preocupa por nada.

-Yo también lo estaría entando en la misma habitación que Rose.- me burle y él se rió.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, pero el se detuvo de golpe.

-Lamento no haberte comprado ningún adorno, Ali.- fijo su vista en el suelo, apenado.

Sin duda, Edward jamás maduraría.

Acaricié su cara.

-Tal vez el mejor adorno de navidad es una gran sonrisa, Edward.

Él volvió a sonreír y bajamos las escaleras bromeándonos.

Nos detuvimos al pie de esta cuando llegamos a la sala. Bella sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio y note como se relajaba. Sin duda mi hermano y ella debían pasar la eternidad juntos.

Edward iba a acercarse a ella cuando un grito lo detuvo, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-¡Estaban bajo el muérdago!.- chillo Emmett.

Los ojos de Edward y míos se abrieron de par en par, e instintivamente nos alejamos el uno del otro.

-Somos hermanos.- protesto Edward.

-No biológicamente.- discutió Jasper, y eso me confundió.

-¿No deberías estar celoso? ¿No se supondría que tendrías que evitar que nos besemos?.- simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mire a Esme y a Carlisle, pidiendo ayuda pero solo sonrieron. Charlie estaba absorto con la situación.

-La tradición los reclama.- continuo Rosalie.

La fulmine con la mirada, al igual que Edward.

-¡Estas enferma, Rose!.- dijo Edward, colérico.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuál es la gracia del muérdago sino se respeta?

Cuando Bella dijo aquello supimos que estamos perdidos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan asquerosos? ¡Éramos hermanos!

Una idea llego a mi mente, y se la hice ver a Edward. Sí ellos podían jugar, nosotros también teníamos derecho.

Edward asintió con los ojos. Una forma secreta entre nosotros.

-Sí no tenemos escapatoria…- dije dramáticamente.

-¡Así se habla, Alice!.- festejo Emmett, creyéndose ganador.

Mire a todos, que estaban disfrutando con la situación. Me acerque a Edward, y el a mí. Nuestros cuerpos se chocaron. Él se agacho para estar más cerca, y yo incline la cabeza. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, podía sentir su fría respiración sobre mi cara. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios. Podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Bella.

Entonces nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

-¡IUU; que asco!.- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando abrimos los ojos y vimos los rostros de todos los presentes no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas.

Me acerque bailando a Jasper, y Edward a Bella.

Nos miramos a la distancia, y contando hasta cinco, tomamos la cara de nuestra respectiva pareja.

-¡Feliz Navidad!.- dijimos en corito.

Bese a Jasper rápidamente y después me gire a Edward. Sabía lo que venía.

Se arrodillo frente a Bella y ella dejo de respirar. Jasper me abrazo de la misma forma que Carlisle lo hizo con Esme. Rose grito y Charlie parecía estar en shock.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Me harías el honor esta noche de aceptar ser mi esposa por toda la eternidad?

-¿La eternidad?.- pregunto ensimismada. Edward asintió con una sonrisa. Abrió la cajita y saco el hermoso anillo de su madre.- Si.- lloro Bella.- ¡Acepto!

Bella soltó un sollozo de felicidad mientras Edward deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular. No lo soporte más y me separé de los brazos de Jasper para ir a abrazar a mi cuñada.

-¡Felicidades, Bella!.- ella tardo en responder, por la sorpresa.

A lo lejos pude oír como Edward hablaba con Carlisle.

-Sin duda, la mejor navidad.

La Navidad trae recuerdos, trae luces,

y también historias y cuentos que se multiplican con el tiempo.

La **Navidad** nos hace más sencillos, tiernos, y también más niños.

Así es porque deseamos lo mismo que ellos: cariño,

protección, fiesta, y tiempo, mucho tiempo para amar y charlar.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

*** Frase Uno: **_¿Qué es__la Navidad__? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz._ (**Agnes M. Pharo**)

***Frase Dos: **Aunque _se pierdan otras cosas a lo largo de los años, mantengamos la Navidad como algo brillante.…. Regresemos a nuestra fe infantil._ (**Grace Noll Crowell**)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, gente linda! **Bueno la verdad es que no tenía pensado participar del concurso, pero después apareció la idea…. Y bueno, aquí estoy.

No soy una gran fan de las historias de Navidad, pero bueno aquí hay una. Es algo extraño, y me hice lió con el conteo del tiempo.

Espero que les guste esta visión mía de la relación de Edward y Alice.

¡Regálenme RR's para esta navidad, ya que las sonrisas no las puedo ver!

Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Es algo totalmente a lo que siempre escribí, pero en fin.

Un beso, enorme.

¡HAPPY X-MAS!

**LuchyRct**

Hasta el crepúsculo.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

13


End file.
